This project adapts an existing bench-scale system for pulsatile drug delivery to make it suitable for subsequent in vivo studies. The system being adapted uses an environmentally-sensitive hydrogel membrane coupled with an enzymatic reservoir to convert a time-invariant glucose signal into oscillatory drug release from the reservoir. The major issues addressed for the adaption are miniaturization and biocompatibilization of the device. To miniaturize the device, it will be redesigned and fabricated using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) fabrication techniques, including a novel membrane mounting strategy. Biocompatibilization of the device will involve PEGylation of its hard surfaces and the investigation of several nanoporous membranes for blocking protein transport to the hydrogel while small molecules freely pass. A novel membrane strategy based on self-assembled block copolymers will be compared against existing anodized alumina and micromachined polysilicon designs. The components will be tested for mass- transport and protein adhesion and the final device will be operated in blood plasma to demonstrate functionality in a more physiological environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]